Yu Er
Yu Er is the noble princess of the Jia Ma Empire and she is always protected by her great grandfather Jia Xing Tian. She is also the youngest 3rd Rank Receptarier. Appearance She was wearing a purple colored dress that had silver colored lines embedded in it. Her exquisite appearance, under the influence of the imperial family, faintly seeped out a noble imposing presence that was her birthright. A purple colored belt was worn on her narrow and delicate waist, displaying the small waist vividly and incisively. Her age did not appear to be very old, appearing similar to Xiao Yan’s before he had changed his appearance. Her pretty face contained a smile, appearing elegant and serene. However, each time her gaze swept across the surroundings, Xiao Yan was able to discover that this young lady who looked very ladylike had some quirky and strange smile flashing across her watery eyes. Clearly, this was different from the surface she showed which seemed to like quietness. Personality Noble and kind, always think about her empire and think of her great grandfather as annoying. In the light novel, she appeared noble and had a constant smile on her face but her eyes had a different expression, one which surprises Xiao Yan. She also gives worth to other alchemists based on their Alchemist Ranks. As she is of royalty,she tries to build relationships with people who possess potential and who will be beneficial to the Empire. History Plot Abilities * Dry Blue Water Flame Trivia Plot In the light novel, she was first shown attending the first test of the Grand Alchemy Test that was held in the Alchemy Association in Jia Ma Empire Capital. She is revealed to be the youngest third tier alchemist, the fact which surprises Xiao Yan.Her teacher is Qie Mi Er, the Vice Chairman of the Alchemy Association in Jia Ma Empire. She has a friendly relationship with Liu Ling, Gu He's disciple. She greatly looked down on Xiao Yan because of his tier two alchemy rank and flatly refused to be introduced to him. After seeing his overwhelming performance, she was shocked on learning he hid his strength to let people look down on him, wondering if he was a Masochist. She then invited Xiao Yan to an Alchemist meeting that was held later that night, which he gently refused. Afterwards, she told him to approach her in case he needed anything. She was then seen at the banquet held for Nalan Jie's recovery along with Liu Ling. After seeing Xiao Yan being friendly with Ya Fei, she mentions to Liu Ling that there would be an interesting event that would occur. She then watches as Mu Zhan fights Xiao Yan, hoping the latter would be injured for not accepting her invite. After Xiao Yan's exchanges first blows with Mu Zhan, Yu Er is shocked at seeing Xiao Yan being on equal footing with Mu Zhan. After Xiao Yan's squabble with Mu Zhan is stopped by Nalan Yan Ran, she was surprised on seeing both Nalan Jie and Primer Tengshan back Xiao Yan. She then feels regretful for not trying to befriend Xiao Yan and thinks she would be heavily reprimanded by her father and elder sister. Afterwards as she tries to go watch the fight between Hai Bo Dong and Jia Lao, she is shocked on seeing Xiao Yan use Purple Wings to fly to the location. She is then seen leaving with her great grandfather. During the day of the Alchemist Grand Meeting, she appears along with her elder sister and Jia Lao. After Jia Lao introduces Xiao Yan to be the competitor most likely to win the tournament,she is displeased on hearing it. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Receptarier Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters Category:Alchemist